nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Madagascar Penguins
The Penguins of Madagascar features the four penguin characters from the Madagascar franchise, the two chimpanzees, as well as the three lemur characters. Characters new to the franchise include Marlene the otter and Alice the zookeeper. Canon bio 'Skipper' Skipper is the leader of a band of penguins bent on a secret agenda of escaping the confines of the zoo and being free in Antarctica. He is the second shortest of the group and he has ice blue eyes. It is probable that Skipper and the rest of his squad are warm climate penguins, for they do not live in an air-conditioned habitat. This is supported in one episode, where the city was having one of the coldest days ever, and the penguins used heat lamps to warm up their habitat, and also in the movie where the penguins aren't bothered by the warmth of Africa and Madagascar, but intensely dislike Antarctica. 'Kowalski' Ranked as Second-In-Command as Skipper's Lieutenant, Kowalski is the tallest of the penguins, as well as the smartest. Kowalski forms plans for the group and usually takes notes for Skipper. His knowledge has allowed him to take up positions where his intelligence is needed, such as being the team's medic as well as chief scientist and inventor. He tends to over-analyze situations unnecessarily. Kowalski comes up with some ridiculously long plans and analysis when he gets carried away. He can act like a little boy sometimes, especially when he gets excited about... SCIENCE!!! 'Rico' Rico is the head of demolition and storage for the penguins. He has feathers resembling a Mohawk on his head and a scar across the left side of his beak, but it is unknown how he got it, since he didn't have it in the first two Madagascar movies. It is shown in A Christmas Caper, which took place before the movies, but does not appear in the movies at all. Rico holds a variety of items in his gut, which is a virtual hammer space as many items are bigger than him. It includes time bombs, TNT, flamethrowers, bazookas, chainsaws, anchors, and even 37 dollars in change. While inside his digestive system, Mort finds a spiral staircase and an elevator. Rico also has a female doll, Ms. Perky, which he seems to love very much. Unlike the other Penguins, Rico usually makes grunting noises rather than speaking actual words (though his speech has improved steadily since Season 2). Rico has a weird way of crying. 'Private' Private is the youngest, shortest, chubbiest, and the most inexperienced member of the team. Despite his inexperience, often times when he is the only penguin able to resolve the main issue (episode) in the series. He is able to reach an end that has both parties in a 'win-win' situation (giving Barry a hug and making the rest Zoo forget the penguin's spying on them, even his own team). In 'Eclipsed', King Julien states that Private is the nicest animal in the zoo. However, he is an excellent fighter (he was easily able to defeat Skipper in a training session in The Hidden). He has light blue eyes and speaks with a British accent (which Skipper calls adorably fake Appearance in Ultima Despite yet to be appearing in a major Ultima story, they're working for the Society's special unit and Black ops missions which sometimes, Skipper leads and commands most of the members in secret from out and within of The Society. Category:Protagonists